


Bobby's: A Place Of Opportunity

by EJwrites



Series: Tumblr Is A Hellish Landscape Not Fit For Fic Writers [2]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Polyamory, pre-existing cophine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJwrites/pseuds/EJwrites
Summary: viahuxleystation requested “there’s a real creep at the club trying to hit me up right now and you look pretty fit so pls pretend to be my date so he can leave”cophine go to a bar and rescue/meet someone after recently opening up their relationship.





	Bobby's: A Place Of Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt me!!](www.coshayphinelove.tumblr.com/tagged/prompt-me)

They hadn’t chosen Bobby’s bar.  Not the first time they went there.  Not the hundred and first time they went there.  But they kept going.  Sarah had dragged Cosima and when Cosima met Delphine, well…  There really wasn’t any other place that had felt right to make the introduction.  They were there now, Sarah had invited them out and had promptly disappeared to pursue some hot punk chick whose clothes looked eerily similar to Sarah’s.  

The crowd was especially seedy today.  Sometimes it wasn’t too bad and everybody had a good time while looking the other way when the drugs came out.  Not tonight.  Since they’d shown up there had been three fights; two physical and one verbal.

Delphine looked tired.  Being around a lot of people usually drained her, but the tension in the air was way too much.  She was staring at the bar while Cosima stared at her.

Cosima leaned into her shoulder, “Do you wanna go home?” 

Delphine shook her head and pointed at the bar, “Not until that has resolved itself.”

Cosima followed her gesture and saw a pretty blonde girl getting very obviously hit on by some gross old dude in a leather vest.  “Oh shit,” she muttered.  

As they watched, the girl got more and more uncomfortable.  She turned her body away from him and leaned more and more towards the door.  

Delphine tensed like she was going to walk over there, but the girl felt the two sets of eyes watching her.  She looked up.  

Cosima did a subtle gesture with her hand, motioning her over.

The girl leaped off the stool she was sitting on, gave what looked like a half-assed excuse to the dude, and pushed her way across the crowded room to them.

“Hey,” she greeted breathlessly.  “I saw the hand gesture, were you giving me an out or…?” she trailed off.

Cosima smirked, “Yeah.  I know an uninterested woman getting hit on by an oblivious dude when I see one.”

Delphine laughed.

The stranger narrowed her eyes at the two of them.  “I’m missing something.”

Delphine nodded, “She was the oblivious dude when we met.”

“Ah,” Shay said awkwardly.

“Would you like to sit?” Delphine asked, pushing a chair out for the girl.

She hesitated.  “Well, I’m supposed to be meeting my friend.”  She looked around the bar again.  “It looks like I got stood up though.”

“We’ll look like your friends until they show up.  Just to be safe,” Cosima suggested.

“Umm.  I don’t even know your names.  How is that safer?”

Cosima jolted and stood up.  She offered her hand for a shake, “I’m Cosima.  And this is my girlfriend.”

Delphine stood to shake hands as well, “Delphine.”

“Shay,” she said with a smile and shook both hands.  She took the offered chair and they all sat down.

“I guess we just kind of blew your cover,” Cosima said.

Shay shrugged.  “If his feelings are hurt that’s just a benefit.”  She paused, considering the two of them.  She pointed at Cosima, “Oblivious,” she pointed at Delphine, “and uninterested somehow ended up being girlfriends?”

Cosima laughed.  “I’m persistent.”

“And I was more reluctant than uninterested,” Delphine supplied.

Shay snapped her fingers, “Damn.  I thought that maybe I would get lucky on something tonight.”  When she was met with two confused looks she pointed at herself, “Lesbian.”

“Ah,” Delphine said.  “You were hoping that in this aggressively heterosexual bar you would meet some fellow gay women.”

Shay smirked, “More than meet,” she said to Delphine, very obviously flirting.

Delphine turned a cherry red and Cosima just laughed.  

“Today might just be your lucky day.”

“What?  Why?” Shay looked between them.

Delphine giggled.

“We literally just talked about polyamory not three days ago,” Cosima added.

“What’s that?” Shay asked.

“The practice, state or ability of having more than one sexual loving relationship at the same time, with the full knowledge and consent of all partners involved,” Delphine provided.

Cosima rolled her eyes.  “Thanks Google,” she teased.

Shay sat in her chair, gaping.

“Are you okay?” Delphine asked.

“I’m just…. having a lot of dirty thoughts right now.  I’m tipsier than I thought.”

They all shared a laugh.  

“Hey no pressure.  But if you want to flirt and junk, that’s fine.  I just wanted to let you know that you’ve got a shot.”

And flirt she did. Delphine and Cosima flirted right back. Shay was funny and sweet and bold. For not knowing what polyamory was at the beginning of the night she sure knew how to woo a couple.  Either her friend never showed up, or Shay was having too much of a good time to notice.  

After a couple of hours, Delphine’s fatigue became too much.  Even if they were having fun, there was still a lot going on.

Cosima leaned into her shoulder again.  “Do you wanna go home now?”

Delphine gave a small nod, reluctant to actually leave.

“Welp,” Cosima addressed Shay, “We’ve gotta go.  Do you need a ride home?”  All three of them had had quite a bit to drink.  She didn’t want to leave her hanging.

“No, I took an Uber.  I planned for this.”

Delphine and Cosima stood.  “It was nice meeting you,” Delphine said with a genuine smile.

“Wait!” Shay called even though nobody had moved yet.  “Can I get your numbers before you go?”

“Yeah, of course!” Cosima took out her phone.  They exchanged numbers, Cosima giving Shay Delphine’s as well.

“Okay.  Now you can leave,” Shay giggled.

Cosima shook her hand again.  She mentally cursed herself for being to formal.  Delphine kissed both of her cheeks.  She mentally laughed at her for being to familiar.

They left the bar with a couple of regretful looks back at a blushing Shay who looked like she was in the process of calling her Uber.

They got into a cab and leaned on each other in the back seat, knowing that they had some more conversing to do.


End file.
